Skeleton In The Closet
by TerraLovesBB
Summary: Craig William Tucker was thirteen when he discovered his boyfriend of three years, Tweek Tweak, was addicted to meth.
1. Chapter 1

Skeleton In The Closet

Chapter One : Deception and Morality

"You can fool some of the people all of the time, and all of the people some of the time, but you cannot fool all of the people all of the time."

Phineas T. Barnum

Craig William Tucker was thirteen when he discovered his boyfriend of three years, Tweek Tweak, was addicted to meth.

It was a chilly afternoon in the rocky mountains of Colorado where our story truly begins. In a small narrow-minded town by the name of South Park...

"I-I'm so sorry about the date Craig," Tweek stuttered as his hand gripped tightly to my own.

"Its no big deal babe. We can always just reschedule."

It was just another ordinary day in the quiet, red-neck, po-dunk, white-trash, mountain town of South Park. Currently two homosexual boys by the name of Tweek and Craig were walking side by side, their hands were linked together as they walked.

"Craig, ughk, you don't have to come with me," Tweek yelped loudly beside me, his other hand was pulling nervously at his shirt.

"Tweek its okay I don't mind 'sides I don't have anything better to do anyways," I explained in my nasally monotone voice.

It was the truth. I had planned on taking Tweek on a date to the movies today but, thanks to Mr. Tweak, our date was ruined. I had had everything systematically formulated. I would pick Tweek up from work at three. From there I would take him to a late lunch at McDonalds and then take him to get some coffee. Afterwards I would take him to the movies, yawn loudly, and put my arm around his shoulder like Clyde taught me, and finally I would score a kiss. After the movie was over I'd get Tweek one more coffee and have him home before nine. Perfect.

What I hadn't counted on was Tweeks dad to send him on an errand for the store all the way across town. As soon as I had gotten to Tweek Bros Coffee shop my spaz of a boyfriend was already getting ready to leave. I figured at least I'd still get to spend time with him and I'd be getting brownie points if I offered to go with.

"So, wheres this important errand you're suppose to pick up at anyways," I asked casually.

I didn't want to seem too pushy but in all honestly I just wanted to spend some alone time with my boyfriend. The quicker we got this dumb errand done the quicker I could scrap together any resemblance of a date. Not that I'd admit this to anyone but i had actually been really looking forward to our date. I had been watching sappy movies looking for inspiration on how to whoo Tweek and make tonights date the best date a thirteen year old could.

"Its just up here," Tweek squeaked.

Up here just so happened to be the ghetto of South Park. I felt Tweek begin to shake like a Chihuahua next to me and instantly felt on edge. What kind of errands would Tweek need to pick up here? I saw drunks stumbling around the streets in broad day light. Homeless people laying around and digging through trash and stray, possibly feral animals, running amuck. Why would Tweeks parents send him to a place like this alone. Fuck that.

"I don't like it here," I announced quietly.

Tweek turned to me and mumbled, "Ack! Y-You get use to it after a couple of years."

"A couple of years," I said this monotonically but it had an edge of disbelief and anger to it.

Well as much as I could manage that is.

Finally after what felt like forever we stopped outside the house of none other than that douchebag Kenny McCormick.

"Kenny's house," I said in disgust, "What the hell are we doing here!"

It was no secret that I had an intense dislike for my school yard rival Stan Marsh, and my distaste also extended to his fucked up friends. Kenny McCormick just so happened to be one of those friends.

Tweek just muttered to himself in paranoia as he led me past broken down cars and empty beer bottles to the front door. Once we were at the door I could hear people screaming and the sound of glass shattering inside. Distantly I heard the sound of someone crying too. Unconsciously I gripped my boyfriends hand tighter. Ready to protect him if anything went wrong. Tweek seemed completely unfazed by all of this though and calmly knocked on the door. And after a few split seconds the blonde bovine by the name of Kenny McCormick answered the door.

"H-Hey Kenny I'm here for the p-pick up," Tweek muttered as he lifted one hand to his hair and pulled sharply.

"Hey Tweek its over here," Kenny motioned as he stepped outside of his house and headed to the back.

Wordlessly Tweek and I followed Kenny to his back yard and stopped at a small kitchen looking place. There were propane tanks and coffee filters scattered everywhere along with random light bulbs and broken glass. Something about this place and situation seemed wrong to me but Tweek and Kenny seemed perfectly fine.

Bending down Kenny grabbed a sack of flour? I think its flour. And handed it to Tweek. In return Tweek pulled out a white envelope with money sticking out of it and handed it to Kenny. Kenny than pulled said money out and counted it all. I felt like I was seeing something I shouldn't be seeing but I couldn't look away. Something was wrong here. Something was terribly wrong here. I couldn't for the life of me figure out what that something was though. It was causing an eerie feeling in the pit of my stomach. I felt sick.

After that whole exchange ended I picked up Tweeks package for his parents (hello picture perfect boyfriend here) and walked him all the way home.

"Tweek what is this stuff," I asked my boyfriend as I jostled the bag currently thrown over my shoulder.

"I-I don't know man only my parents do," Tweek screamed.

"Okay," I replied back.

Finally we made it back to Tweeks house and I carried the package inside. Tweeks dad greeted us with a warm smile and a cup of hot coffee for Tweek. He offered me some but I kindly declined. I didn't care much for coffee anyways.

"Hey Mr. Tweak whats in the bag over there," I asked once I had taken a seat next to Tweek at the kitchen table.

Tweek was shakily sipping his coffee with one hand and his other was laced in mine. It was adorable. He was in his own little blissful world. Mr. Tweak on the other hand seemed suddenly very tense.

"Oh its just a special vanilla extract we use to boost the flavor of our coffee," Tweeks dad explained to me.

"Oh," I said blandly, "That makes sense."

After a few minutes Tweek walked me to his front door where he squeezed my hand and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you for coming with me," Tweek whispered.

His big blue eyes were starring into me and I felt my heart pick up speed.

" Y-Yeah of course babe," I stuttered out.

What the hell was wrong with me. I never stutter. Giving Tweeks hand one more quick squeeze I turned around swiftly and headed out the door. My face had been rapidly heating up and I needed to feel the frost bitten breeze. Once I had reached the yard I heard the door open one last time and turned around. Tweeks father stood on the porch watching me intently.

"You're a smart kid Craig," Tweeks dad said, his voice no longer sounded the same.

"You make Tweek happy and you're good for business, I'd hate to see all of that go to waste if you gave out our family's little secret recipe. Just keep it to yourself son," after his speech he turned back around and headed inside.

Looking up I saw Tweeks mom starring down at me from the upstairs window. I couldn't read her expression but I knew it was something evil. Turning back around I ignored the prickling feeling of someone watching me as my heart beat sped up for a completely different reason than Tweeks cuteness.

Something wasn't right. Something seemed dangerous and I just couldn't put my finger on it. Tweeks parents weren't acting normal. They were acting weirder than usual and more cold and distant. It all started with that weird bag and whatever the fuck it was I was going to figure it the fuck out if it was the last thing I did. My thoughts went straight to Tweek than and I felt a small smile pulling at my lips at the thought of my spastic boyfriend. We had been dating for three years and I finally wanted to take the next big step in our relationship and kiss Tweek on the lips. Not the cheek or forehead or nose. The lips. Just thinking about it was giving me butterflies and had my face going bright pink.

Soon, I thought, soon.

But first things first I was going to figure out what that fucking bag was. Little did I know my naive and childish innocence would set off a domino effect which would ruin everything I'd ever worked hard for. But I've never been one to back down from a fight and I'd sure as hell fight for Tweek.

Isn't that what you do when you love someone?


	2. Chapter 2

Skeleton In The Closet

Chapter Two : Secrecy and Addiction

Disclaimer - South Park and all characters involved do not belong to me. This chapter will involve not only child abuse but drug addiction.

The Retreat

Happy those early days! when I

Shined in my angel infancy.

Before I understood this place

Appointed for my second race,

Or taught my soul to fancy aught

But a white, celestial thought;

When yet I had not walked above

A mile or two from my first love,

And looking back, at that short space,

Could see a glimpse of His bright face;

When on some gilded cloud or flower

My gazing soul would dwell an hour,

And in those weaker glories spy

Some shadows of eternity;

Before I taught my tongue to wound

My conscience with a sinful sound,

Or had the black art to dispense

A several sin to every sense,

But felt through all this fleshly dress

Bright shoots of everlastingness.

O, how I long to travel back,

And tread again that ancient track!

That I might once more reach that plain

Where first I left my glorious train,

From whence th' enlightened spirit sees

That shady city of palm trees.

But, ah! my soul with too much stay

Is drunk, and staggers in the way.

Some men a forward motion love;

But I by backward steps would move,

And when this dust falls to the urn,

In that state I came, return.

By Henry Vaughn

Some people find patterns and routines boring. They think doing the same thing day-to-day is horrible and love to mix things up. Live adventurous... Those kinds of people suck ass. Patterns and routines are comfortable they give you security and help you feel like you have some kind of control over your life. They make sense and keep you grounded so you never stray too far from your goals. They help people deal with the daily stress and anxiety life fucks you with. Adventure is over rated.

One example is my daily morning routine. Every morning (excluding weekends) I wake up and get ready for school. I change my cloths, brush my teeth, and put my hate on. Afterwards I check to make sure Stripe (my pet guinea pig) has plenty of food and water and head out. I walk my ass all the way over to my boyfriend Tweeks house and pick him up for school. We walk together everyday.

Before Tweek and I started dating I use to take the bus by my house to school. It wasn't until one day when Tweek was late to school and I was worried sick that I discovered he walked to school everyday. One morning he had been later than usual I had waited and waited for him in front of the school, calm on the outside but worried on the inside.

Just as I had started debating going to class after the final bell rang I got a call from Tweek. He sounded out of breath and scared. His voice was shakier and he stuttered more than usual. Something wasn't right. He kept repeating Starks Pond and I instantly rushed after him. That was the first time Tweek had ever had a panic attack in front of me. He had been chased by a street dog and in his hurry to get away dropped both his backpack and thermos. I wasn't really sure how to help someone having a panic attack so I sat down next to him on the bench. He kept shivering and shaking so I took my jacket off and wrapped it around his shoulders. His breathing was fast paced and his eyes were screwed shut. Sighing I took off my favorite hat and sat it on his head.

This wasn't my usual routine but all I wanted to do was help. Tweeks hand was clenched so tight his nails were digging into his palm so I slowly reached out and took his hand in mine. His grip hurt but I decided it didn't matter. He mattered more and after a few minutes he seemed to calm down slightly and leaned his head on my shoulder smiling.

"Thank you Craig," he whispered, "I'm sorry I made you late for class."

"Its no big deal," I told him, "Come on lets go find your backpack and thermos. I'll walk you to school."

Finally after searching we found his backpack and thermos in the snow. Than I walked him to school. Ever since that day I've walked Tweek to school everyday. No dog will ever fuck with him when I'm around. And I certainly didn't go home that night and google how to help someone through a panic attack.

Currently it was our lunch break and I was on a mission. A mission to find dumb ass Kenny and get some answers about that bag the Tweaks bought. Kenny was eating with his group of stupid miscreants.

"Hey Kenny can I talk to you real fast," I asked.

"Fuck off Craig," I heard his fat ass friend Cartman yell.

Kenny however simple shrugged his shoulders and followed me out into the hall.

"Could you tell me what that stuff in the bag Tweek bought last weekend is," I tried to sound casual and not at all freaked out.

It didn't work

"Meth," Kenny replied back.

Meth! Meth? What the fuck were Tweeks parents doing buying meth. Kenny sounded so normal too as if he were talking about the weather. This town is fucked.

"Why the fuck would Tweeks parents buy meth? They told me they used it in their coffee," I was mostly ranting to myself but I think Kenny thought I was talking to him.

"They do put it in the coffee why do you think they're so popular? It's called addiction," Kenny explained.

"But if its in all their coffee than what about Tweek," I was scared of what the answer to my question might be.

"Tweek IS addicted to meth dumbass. Haven't you ever wondered about the shaking and twitching," Kenny asked.

I felt stupid but how was I suppose to know? I felt like my world was exploding around me. Tweeks parents were drugging their own child and the rest of the town. That's so fucked.

"You have to stop selling," I replied.

"If Tweek is addicted to meth than I have to help him," my voice sounded deep and frightening even to me.

"You're kidding right," Kenny laughed, "Look you obviously don't know jack shit about drug addiction but let me tell you this quitting cold turkey will fuck Tweek up. Suicidal thoughts. Depression. Insomnia and that's just some off the top of my head. Plus how do you think my parents pay rent? Everyone in this town has to live somehow and sure Tweeks fucked now but aren't we all."

Than Kenny turned around and walked back into the cafeteria.

No. Fuck that. I could give a shit about this town but if Tweek was being abused and drugged than I was going to help him no matter what. If I couldn't get Kenny to stop selling than I would stop the drugs at their source. I needed Clyde, Token, and Jimmy.


	3. Chapter 3

Skeleton In The Closet

Chapter Three : Innocence and Corruption

If corruption had already taken root, then good seeds must be preserved.

Toba Beta

After school I walked Tweek home like nothing had ever happened. As I held his hand I watched him carefully as he shook and twitched and, every few seconds he'd let out an involuntary squeak. I wanted so badly to just throw his stupid coffee thermos away as far as the eye could see but I just couldn't. Maybe I'm just a piece of shit but I just don't know what to do in a situation like this. Kenny's words still lingering in my head though. Stuck on repeat.

"Look you obviously don't know jack shit about drug addiction but let me tell you this quitting cold turkey will fuck Tweek up. Suicidal thoughts. Depression. Insomnia and that's just some off the top of my head. Plus how do you think my parents pay rent? Everyone in this town has to live somehow and sure Tweeks fucked now but aren't we all."

Kenny was right as much as it pained me to say it I don't know shit about addiction. Hell I couldn't even tell my own boyfriend of three years was addicted to the stuff. I'm just some stupid kid. Tweek needs real help not the kind of help I can give him. Sure I can give him my support and my love and my attention. But what he really needs is some kind of professional help. Someone who understands what he's going through and can help him kick the stuff for good. He needs someone who knows how to help and that's just not me.

But that's not going to stop me. I'm smarter than that and I'm not alone. Tweek might be my boyfriend but he's also one of Clyde, Token, and Jimmy's best friends. After my talk with Kenny during lunch I had called an emergency super secret best friends meeting at my house after school. Token and Jimmy are wayyyy smarter than me and Jimmy knows a lot about drugs (he was addicted to steroids a few years back), Tokens rich and has a ton of resources to help me, Clyde...well Clyde's an idiot but I figured we'd need a mascot.

Walking into my house I spotted my three best friends sitting in my kitchen as my mom fed them cookies. What the fuck.

"Welcome home Craig. Did you want a snack sweetie," my mom asked me, flipping me the bird.

I flipped her off back, "No thanks mom sides' I told you to stop feeding the homeless," I replied gesturing towards my friends.

Token and Jimmy laughed it off while Clyde just looked like he was going to cry. What a baby.

"Super secret best friends meeting in my room asap," I told them turning around and heading up the stairs to my room.

Token and Jimmy followed obediently but I could hear Clyde whimpering about more cookies and buttering up my mom from the kitchen.

Once all four of us were in my room (Clyde happily munching on more cookies he scammed from my mom) I closed the door and locked it. I also closed the blinds. Super secret best friend meetings were no joke okay.

Jimmy was the first one to speak, "H-H-Hey Craig is everything okay b-bu b-buddy?"

It was so like Jimmy to worry about everyone else.

"No," I replied bluntly, "I need your help to do something really brave and really stupid that will probably get us killed."

"Killed," Clyde shrieked loudly.

I had never run so fast across my room before, slapping a hand over Clyde's mouth though, I did that daily.

"Shut up you wanna get us busted," I said lowering my hand and wiping it off on my jeans, Clyde had licked it. Sick fuck.

"Craig this sounds serious whats going on," Token asked.

Tokens always been the most normal and level headed out of all of us. He's also filthy rich so that's an added bonus.

"This is going to sound crazy but Tweeks parents are buying meth and using it in their coffee to make everyone, including Tweek, addicted to their coffee," I explained.

It sounded crazy even to my own ears. They all looked skeptical too. Jack asses what kind of best friends were they! They're suppose to take my words to heart and believe me.

"Craig if that's true than we should probably tell the police," Token said sitting down on my bed.

"Do you really trust the police to help," I asked him.

The police in this town were just as ignorant and trashy as the adults were. They couldn't tell their ass from their heads.

"Good point," Token said thoughtfully.

"Wh-wh-what are we suppose to do about it," Jimmy questioned.

"I have a plan," I announced, "Its super illegal."

Maybe I shouldn't have started like that but I've never claimed to be good with words. Ever. Token and Jimmy just looked curious while Clyde looked like he was on the verge of a panic attack.

"Oh god Craig I don't wanna be arrested and get ass rammed," Clyde started crying.

"Okay first off fuck you, there's nothing wrong with getting ass rammed Clyde, and second off were not gonna get in trouble," I told Clyde calmly while also giving him a front row seat to my one fingered show.

"Whys that," Clyde asked wiping off his tears.

"Y-Yeah Craig whats the p-plan," Jimmy inquired.

"Tonight we are going to find out where the drugs are being distributed and burn it down to ground," I said lifting Stripe out of his cage and petting him.


End file.
